The Penta-Wizard Tournament
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: Harry and Gwynn Potter have been going to Hogwarts: school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past three years, but as year four comes around the corner, it almost runs them over with its surprises and revealed secrets.


_-Author's notes- these will be used eventually, but they are just up for right now._

_nii-san/onii-chan – older brother_

_otouto – little brother_

_Okaa-san – mother/mom_

_Ja ne – see you later_

_Baa-chan – grandma_

_ningen – human_

_onna – woman_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter one: The Find

Botan was picking up all the files and papers she had dropped. She had tripped while carrying the ex-Spirit Detectives' files to put away and they had mostly landed while still in their folders, but a good majority of the papers in Yusuke Urameshi's file spilled out everywhere. One of the last few pages she picked up, she happened to glance at the writing:

**_[{Current age: 18_**

**_Parents: Atsuko Urameshi (mother), father: Unknown_**

**_Siblings: 0}]_**

But the blue-haired grim reaper noticed that the number "0" for number of siblings looked to be written over white out. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she went to the nearest desk and set the files down before she started to lightly scratch her nail across the whited out number. When it finally did come off, she found quite a few words written down.

**_[{Siblings: 2, both younger. Akatsuki and Shiro Urameshi. Disappeared.}]_**

Disappeared? Where could have two children disappeared to-? She stopped when more words magically appeared on the paper. Reading them silently to herself, she gasped rather loudly and ran from the room to find Lord Koenma. He really needed to hear about this.

The paper floated to the ground softly, revealing the words:

**_[{Abducted, rehomed, and renamed:_**

**_Gwynn Marie Potter and Harry James Potter.}]_**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yusuke let loose another yawn, Koenma had called at two in the morning saying that there was something important he needed to know.

After waiting another five minutes outside his apartment, the child-like, or at the moment, teenager Spirit World Ruler along with the familiar grim reaper finally appeared.

"Thanks for meeting with us on such short notice." Koenma spoke first, he was holding a small envelope in his hands.

Yusuke waved if off. "Yeah, yeah. What's so important that you had to call me and meet me so early? Remember, I don't work for you anymore."

Koenma remained serious, and held the envelope out to Yusuke. "Botan accidentally stumbled upon this and we both thought that you would want to know right away."

Curiosity and attention now peeked, the half-demon took the letter from Koenma and opened it. The first time he read it, he didn't believe it but after rereading it several more times, he looked back up at Koenma and Botan; who were both anxiously waiting for his reaction. Yusuke's tongue felt large in his mouth and it suddenly felt as dry. His voice slightly cracked in wonder and amazement as he finally spoke,

"I have... a brother and sister?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gwynn Potter gritted her teeth to keep back any remarks as _DEAR_ uncle Vernon yelled at Harry again. The poor boy had accidentally dropped a couple plates that broke into several pieces; she was at the shove watching the bacon, ham, egged and coffee that the two were cooking for the Dursleys' breakfast.

"Hey Wanda!" Dudley, the teenage boy of the Dursleys, called from across the dining room table. He was much like his father, fat with no neck and very pig-like, not to mention the brat has been spoiled as all hell since he was very small.

Gwynn felt a tick mark form on her temple. "It's Gwynn, not Wanda." She hated it when he did that.

"Whatever, I want my eggs now."

The tick mark gained a twin on her head, but she kept her voice even. "Not yet. Not unless you want **salmonellosis**. (1)"

Harry snickered under his breath, the Dursleys didn't hear him and Dudley pouted at Gwynn.

"But I'm hungry."

Gwynn couldn't help but take the opportunity he gave her. "I can always turn you into a Billie goat and you can eat the grass outside."

Dudley turned pale white at the thought and Gwynn smirked in victory before she was hit with a rather large and flat paddle upside the head. Clutching her head in her hands and yelping in pain, the female Potter rubbed the now sore spot of her head.

Behind her stood aunt Petunia Dursley with the paddle in her hand.

"No using magic in this household, you little freak." She growled out before putting the paddle away and sitting at the dining room table.

Gwynn glared and mentally growled at the giraffe-like woman as she talked to her pig husband and matching son. Harry threw away the rest of the pieces of plates before taking over cooking the bacon and making the coffee for his sister. After the two Potter children finished and served the Dursleys' their breakfast, they went upstairs to their shared bedroom; which has been Dudley's second bedroom, but it was theirs now.

Harry sat on one end of the one bed they had and started reading the book Hagrid had given them that had a few moving pictures in it; while Gwynn lay upside down at the other end, playing with her pet bat, Fang.

"It's a good thing that we're leaving for the Burrow tomorrow." Gwynn said as she blew her black hair out of her blue eyes as they regarded their trunks that were all packed and ready to go. Harry let his green eyes move to his sister as he brushed his black hair out of them, he nodded then went back to looking at a picture.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wait, wait, wait. So you mean to say, that you have SIBLINGS, Urameshi!"

Shizuru knocked her baby brother over the head. "He said that he _just_ found out about them, idiot."

Yusuke sighed, he had just told his friends at Genkai's temple. Most were just as surprised as he had first been, the others were surprised as well, they just didn't express it.

Keiko spoke up. "Do you know how many?"

The delinquent nodded. "A brother and sister. The girl's 15 and the boy's 14. Their real names are Akatsuki and Shiro Urameshi."

That last bit snapped a couple people's attention, well the attention of the people that weren't really listening before.

"Wha's ya mean, their 'real' names, Urameshi?" The red-haired wind master asked.

Yusuke knew that question was going to pop up. "Turns out, someone had taken them from our home when we were all really little, bewitched our mother into thinking that she only had one child, and were them given to some other family in England and they were renamed. According to Botan, their names are currently Gwynn and Harry Potter."

Everyone gasped in surprise, Hiei almost even fell off his window ledge seat. Yusuke simply nodded, he himself hadn't remembered them at first because he was only 4 when they were taken.

"Well what's ya plan to do now?" Chu asked.

Yusuke's hands curled into fists in his pants pockets. "Easy, I'm going to England and getting them back."

Koenma suddenly popped in. "Hey Yusuke!"

"What?!"

"I have some information about their current lives that you might what to know."

"Then what are you waiting for? Spill already!"

Koenma coughed to clear his throat. "They current attend a school in England called Hogwarts: school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a magic school. This year there seems to be something big going on and I would like you and the others to go there and check it out, apparently two other schools will be joining them this coming school year for some kind of tournament."

"A tournament?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Yes. It's called the Triwizard tournament. Three schools come together and each selects one champion to compete in a few deadly and dangerous tasks." Koenma nodded. "Though I've already contacted the headmaster of the hosting school and he's agreed to let you all go and attend as well."

"Attend? As in like go to school there?" Kuwabara asked.

"Err..." Koenma sweatdropped. "Yes... Your basic cover story for all of you would be that you are part of a magic and martial arts school here in Japan signing up for the Triwizard tournament at the last minute. And I've had a word with Genkai a little earlier and she has agreed to play the part of headmistress."

The old psychic nodded, confirming what the child-like ruler just said.

"Ok." Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded his toddler-appearing ex-boss. "What's the name of our 'school'?"

Koenma let out a sigh but before he could answer the anxious half demon, Botan suddenly appeared as well.

"I found them! Harry James Potter and Gwynn Marie Potter are currently living with their adopted aunt and her family. Their house is at #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, England."

Kuwabara and Yusuke both jumped up from their chairs and shouted, "Alright then! Let's go get them!"

Botan had a nervous look on her face as she held up two green files she held in her hands. "I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but… you might want to hear this."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gwynn gently shook her younger brother's shoulder to wake him, he had his arm wrapped around her waist that kept her from getting up; this was often done by both of them because they only had one bed and the room was known to become rather cold easily.

Harry groggily woke up and when he looked up at his sister, who put his glasses on for him, she smiled down at him.

"Comfy, are we?" Gwynn quietly laughed when Harry suddenly realized that he had cuddled up to his sister again, blushed a deep scarlet, and quickly moved away. Then the two got up and dressed in the old, nasty clothes they had besides their school uniforms and other school related clothes.

Today definitely felt different, like something big was going to happen. And it started when the two first went downstairs only to….

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Botan exhaled before reporting what she found. "The Dursleys (the ones that they currently live with) was their adopted mother's sister, husband and son. There was no filed record of ever claiming the Dursleys had guardianship of the two. Verbal abuse, much of it, could at least be reported; the Dursleys never said the children's names when talking to or about them. The adopted parents, Lily and James Potter, were killed on October 31st when Harry was 1 year and 3 months and Gwynn was about 2 and 5 months. At least that was their supposed age on the birth certificates the Potters had. The night the adopted parents were killed, Harry was left with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead and Gwynn with a similar one on the left side of her neck, right where her neck and collarbone meet. The children were thought to be killed or missing until they started attending school while under the care of the Dursleys."

Their medical files weren't much better…

"Neither child had been to a doctor appointment, the dentist, or even an eye doctor. Their files show that both had been to the hospital numerous times, but Gwynn more than Harry. This was because it was reported that she seemed to be protecting the youngest from harm. They have both suffered concussions, broken bones, torn muscles, and similar injuries. Each time a doctor or nurse on duty called Social Services to file a report, nothing ever happened because the reports would get lost in paperwork somewhere. Harry has a set of glasses from a free eye exam done by their elementary school nurse. Gwynn on the other hand, wears a medical bracelet on her right wrist because of her severe allergy to extreme amounts of most flowery perfumes. The bracelet was paid for out of the nurse's own pocket since the Dursleys refused to pay for it." Botan sighed deeply to regain her breath.

Let's just say that after hearing this, there were a quite a few people that were angry, but the worse had to be Yusuke by a long shot.

So it was decided that the original Spirit Detectives team plus a few others would go after the younger Urameshi siblings and the rest would head to a place in London that Koenma had set up for them to live in until the new school year starts on September 1st.

Total head count of the rescue team: Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Touya, Jin, Chu, Rinku, Shizuru, and Botan. Botan was tagging along since a). she was the one who found out about Yusuke's siblings and b). there was a dark wizard after the two named Tom Riddle, whose soul was her job a long time ago and she was determined to finish that job.

"Any ideas on how you're going to get them?"

"Why not just arrest them for child abuse in broad daylight?" Shizuru suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Botan agreed. "Yusuke would just need guardianship of them first."

So, there was some paperwork Yusuke had to sign so he would get legal guardianship of his two siblings, him being 18 allows him to do so. After that was finished local police in Surrey England were called to help arrest them.

"Hey Koenma, you think you could alter the Dursleys afterlife destinations?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma nodded, "I'd be glad too. Just don't kill anyone today Yusuke."

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke waved off.

So Botan opened a portal to take the group right to England, then the rescue team set out to #4 Privet Drive.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was a normal day at #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, England.

That is until…..

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Salmonellosis **(1)

Salmonellosis is an infection with bacteria called Salmonella. Salmonella germs have been known to cause illness for over 100 years. Most persons infected with Salmonella develop diarrhea, fever, and abdominal cramps 12 to 72 hours after infection. The illness usually lasts 4 to 7 days, and most persons recover without treatment. However, in some persons, the diarrhea may be so severe that the patient needs to be hospitalized. In these patients, the Salmonella infection may spread from the intestines to the blood stream, and then to other body sites and can cause death unless the person is treated promptly with antibiotics. The elderly, infants, and those with impaired immune systems are more likely to have a severe illness.


End file.
